forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction Guild Battlegrounds
Hello Queens and Kings, We are happy to announce the arrival of our new PvP feature: Guild Battlegrounds! The first Battlegrounds Season starts on November 14th, 08:00 AM (GMT) This feature has been running on Beta server for fifty days, where we received a lot of feedback and suggestions from our community. Each comment has been taken into consideration and forwarded to our developers, who tirelessly worked to deliver the Guild Battlegrounds in its most polished form, providing you a new functionality, that is both easily accessible and competitive. Therefore, we hope you enjoy the Guild Battlegrounds experience as much as we do! Summarized introduction Every 14 days, guilds will be matchmade into a battleground that lasts for 11 days. Those guilds fight for provinces on the map, as these generate victory points to become the best guild in the Battleground. Depending on your guild’s performance, it should move up or down in the league system. Moving up a league also means that the Battlegrounds will become even more challenging, as your guild will face more competitive rivals as it advances. Provinces can be conquered using stand-alone battles or negotiations. Progress made on a province is shared throughout the guild, so teamwork is needed to stifle the progress of enemy guilds while claiming provinces for your own. When the battleground ends, guild members earn a reward according to the performance of their guild and their current league. Being part of a guild and researching 'Military Tactics' are the only requirements to access the Battlegrounds building that's located northeast of your city limits. Battlegrounds Each Battleground match will be formed by a map with 5-8 guilds that will battle against one another for 11 consecutive days. The map consists of a fixed number of provinces. Each guild will be initially placed at the edges with a province and an included HQ (the map distribution should provide as equitable distance as possible between guilds). These main provinces, in turn, can not be conquered by other guilds. Upon completion of each battleground, there will be a 3-day break for the guilds to rest, collect their rewards and make preparations for the next Battleground. The guild score will then be updated, and its members will see if they have increased or dropped their progress in the League System. League System To ensure that there’s no substantial difference between the participating guilds on each Battleground map, we will have a League System made up of five distinct league categories: Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum and Diamond. Newly arrived guilds will always be positioned in the Copper league. When the feature arrives however, every existing guild will be given an initial league allocation. This will be calculated according to the average activity and members count per guild. The purpose is to start the feature with more appropriate battleground instances, while your actual performance within the feature will reflect your true league rank after a few seasons. Conquest Flags Guilds can only attack provinces which are adjacent to one of their own, and as soon as a guild begins attacking an adjacent province, a “conquest flag” will be displayed in the target province. Each action of the guild with the highest progress will increase the strength of the flag, until it is at full strength and the rival province gets taken over: Subsequently, the conquered province will stay in a ‘lock down’ state for 4 hours, which means that no guild can make progress with their conquest flag further in that province. Only the flag of the guild with the most progress will be displayed in a province, but other guilds progressing on that province will be indicated by small colored shields next to the flag. Also, you can always check a detailed list of guilds as well as their progress by clicking on the province. To contribute to the conquest of a province, any guild member can click on that province to bring up its window. Two options for earning points will be available there: Attack and negotiation. The enemy composition for the battle option, as well as the costs for the negotiation option, will depend on the attacking player's age. At the same time, negotiation provides more than one advance as it takes more time and resources to complete. Each individual guild member will accumulate "attrition" for every single successful battle or negotiation. It will increase by one level each time one of these actions is completed successfully. The higher the attrition, the tougher the fights/negotiations will be. The attrition gets reset on a daily basis at midnight (server time) Province Buildings A province building is a strategical tool available in the Battleground map. Each province can have from 0 to 3 slots on which buildings can be constructed. Anyone from a guild can donate goods to the guild treasury to help pay the costs, but only members with a special guild role (“battleground constructor”) can raise buildings on provinces owned by their guild. Every ‘founder’ and ‘leader’ of a guild will automatically have this role as well. Only the eras that are represented in a guild will determine the costs of province buildings (treasury goods). These province buildings have a building time, and it’s possible to cancel the construction or remove a building at any time to free the slot for another. In such a case, spent resources are not returned to the treasury. When a province gets conquered by another guild, every building (including the ones under construction) has a 50% chance to be destroyed, and the remaining ones will benefit the new owner. There are 9 different strategical buildings available, so make sure you choose wisely. Battleground Leaderboard At all times, the guilds will see their amount of victory points ( ) at the top of the Battlegrounds window. By clicking on this, the Leaderboard will show all participating guilds of the current battleground group, listing the rankings, guild names, number of provinces they hold, current hourly gain of victory points, total of victory points and a reward preview for the given rank. By switching tabs to 'Member Activity', it's possible to see the members from your own guild and their contributions to the running battleground: Victory Points Victory Points are used to measure and count the points towards the current battleground, thus being reset every time you join a new round. Once per hour, each province that a guild holds will provide victory points. The provinces located towards the center of the map provide the highest amount of victory points, so aim to acquire those as soon as possible, and hold them for as long as you can to maximize your Victory Points! Battleground Rewards You can obtain immediate, temporary and permanent rewards in the Battlegrounds. There's a chance to obtain Forge Points, units, attacker boosts, goods, diamonds and fragments for the Statue of Honor after each fight or negotiation. The quality of these rewards depends on your league! Your guild should gain temporary prestige points according to its current league, but keep in mind that you can also lose them when dropping in the league. Lastly, we also have permanent rewards for you and your guild: Guilds will receive guild power according to their placement within a battleground (the amount also scales according to the league), and you can also get fragments for the Statue of Honor Selection Kit. You can obtain immediate (Goods, Attacker boosts, Units, FP and Diamonds), temporary (Prestige) and permanent rewards (Guild Power and Battleground Statue Fragments). 50% of the time, this reward will be one fragment for the Statue of Honor Selection kit. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the announcement can be found here.